


The egg

by Wolfsonic



Series: The mute champion, the Zora prince and their daughter. [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Minor Character Death, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsonic/pseuds/Wolfsonic
Summary: Sidon, Link and the guards save a group of travelers heading to the domain, from an attack from monsters. There was only one casualty.A mother Zora.A mother that leaves an egg behind.





	The egg

A small pool lay not to far from the camp, the zora hadn't paid it much mind. It wasn't even big enough for a Zora to lay in and be covered completely.

The guard, a group thay consisted of Tottika, Gaddison, Rivan, Torfeau and Bazz. They had been called after a group of mixed travelers, who had been attacked not to far from the domain by the few remaining monsters. The whole group was being tended too, well except one. A female, blue skinned Zora. The only Zora of the group.

And the only casualty.

She had died from her wounds before the guards even arrived. Sidon hung his head slightly. 

He felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder and he smiled at his husband. Link. The master sword sheathed and on his back. Like it always belonged.

[It isn't your fault, my Prince] Link signed when he got Sidon's attention.

Sidon sighed and tried to smile at Link "I know, but I can't help it" he gently cupped Link's cheek before freezing when the only elder of the group of travelers practically screamed.

"Wait! We can't leave it!" The elder spoke her eyes wide with panic. 

Sidon instantly went to the women's side "leave what?" He asked kindly. 

That was until Link had noticed something. In the pool of water the guards had disregarded. He walked towards it just as the elder pointed at the pool. "The egg!!"

Link gaped at the light blue egg that lay at the bottom of the pool and turned to them quickly signing [Its over here!] 

The guards tensed as the elder in the group seemed to understand what Link had said. " Sedna protected that egg until her last breath"

Link didn't even need to be told when Sidon had appeared beside him and Bazz in the other side of Link as they all looked at the egg. [Keep your eyes open] Link quickly signed to the guards. 

Bazz nodded "understood" he moved away from the pool as Sidon gently touched the egg. Checking it.

He smiled when he felt a movement against his palm "Where is the eggs holder?" Sidon spoke and instantly one of the travelers, a Rito went to the only broken carriage. He pulled out a bowl, thankfully it wasn't damaged. 

It was deep enough to keep the surprisingly small egg submerged. The edges were decorated with swirls that looked almost exactly like waves. 

Sidon filled the bowl once it was handed to him and with very gentle hands, Link transfers the egg to the bowl. The man handed the see through cover to the royal couple and they closed the top. 

"Might I ask what you were doing so close to the domain, our trade routes are no where near this path" Sidon asked when Link began to walk away with the egg securely in his arms.

"We were going to drop Sedna and her egg off at the domain, so she could raise it safely there" a women spoke up from the group of what Sidon believed was 10. 

"Where is her mate?" Sidon asked and when he noticed there faces he instantly knew.

"With Hylia" a small girl spoke next to the elder. Gripping the clothes. 

Sidon nodded "alright, you are welcome in the domain to rest and get your bearings" Sidon looked away after they all nodded. 

He walked over to Link who was now standing by Epona. His tamed wolf sitting not to far away. He was called Lupus, despite being an animal his eyes seem to hide knowledge behind them.

Link looked at Sidon unsure of what to do. Sidon smiled as he gently took the bowl from Link allowing him to climb Epona. 

[Thank you] Link signed before Sidon handed the bowl back. 

"Your welcome, my beloved" Sidon said with a smile and he spoke again when he noticed the nervousness from Link as he held the egg "just take it slow and you'll be fine" Link nodded since his hands were full, he gently kissed Sidon. 

The Prince smiled before turning to the travlers "if any of your carriages are working, hook them up and please follow Link" 

The travelers quickly checked over there things and with all of the carts except for Sedna's were hooked to their horses. 

With a gentle pat to Epona from Link, the horse started to walk back to the domain with the travelers following and Lupus in the back of the travelers group. 

Sidon looked to the mound that they had buried the zora near the river. He knelt beside it and gently placed a hand to it "Zora's domain will watch over your egg and I'm sorry we couldn't do more with your burial".

Sidon looked at the sky for a second before diving into the river. The guards soon followed. As they swam up the river, Bazz kept pace with him "What will happen to the egg?"

"I'm not sure yet, Bazz" Sidon said turning to look at his friend.

Bazz nodded at they continued to swim up the river. 

~~~

Sidon left the inn as Kayden and Kodah help the travelers to settle in and he instantly went to the throne room.

"Sidon, you are worried" King Dorephan spoke up making Sidon look up at him "What has happened?"

"The travelers...they had a Zora among them with an egg" Sidon said softly speaking the last word.

Dorephan leaned back on his throne as he spoke again "and by the expression on your face, I assumed something happened to the mother?"

"Yes" Sidon said "monsters attacked as you know, but she had passed to Hylia before we could reach her."

Dorephan nodded as he rubbed his chin "and you wish to have the egg raised here" 

"Yes father, I will speak to the travelers in the morning. Maybe convince them to allow the egg be raised by fellow Zora" Sidon gestured out to the domain. 

Dorephan nodded "Yes, but bare in mind Sidon. You must decided who will raise the child before they hatch. The first faces they see they will deem their family. That is why hatchings are never shown to others outside the family until a week or so later. The bond needs to settle"

"Understood father" Sidon replied as he started to walk back to the inn. Not noticing his father smile "I'll speak to the travelers at once" 

"Might I ask Muzu to expect another princess or Prince to educate?" Dorephan called to Sidon making him freeze.

"Father!" Sidon said hiding his face in his hands making the king laugh. "I'm going Father!" Sidon walked out of the thrown room and looked around for Link. 

The champion was talking to Bazz, the eggs bowl was at his feet. 

Sidon walked up to them as Bazz spoke "you might have to ask Gaddy or Dunma, I'm not entirely sure how to care for an egg yet." 

Link nodded [thank you] Bazz nodded with a smile. 

Sidon kneeled beside Link and looked at the egg through the see through top. "How are they?"

[They're fine, but I'm unsure on what to do next] Link signs and looks away sheepishly.

"It is alright, my champion" Sidon said with a smile "I'll speak to the elder of the travelers on what they wish to do. I should probably do it now And not wait for tomorrow"

Link nodded and still looked unsure "Why don't you and Lupus take them to our room for now" Sidon spoke and Link nodded. He took the bowl in his hands before walking to the palace.

Sidon stood back up and walked to the inn where most of the travelers were hanging around the cooking pot, making food. 

Kayden smiled not commenting on how the red Zora had to duck from hitting his head  
"hello Prince Sidon, what can I do for you" 

"I was hoping to talk to the elder, is she in her room?" Sidon asked with a return smile.

"Yes I'll show you her room" Kayden said and walked into the hallway with doors on each side each going to different rooms.

Kayden and Sidon halted when a slightly angry male voice drifted down the hall. Sidon looked at Kayden and gently touched his shoulder and motioned for the inn keeper to head back up front. Kayden nodded and left Sidon alone.

Sidon stopped infront of the door and he tensed when the male spoke again "grandmother! We can't take care of this egg, I say we leave it with the Zora and be done with it!"

"Calm Tonk" the elders voice spoke.

"I do not care, if you insist on keeping the egg when we don't even know how to care for it, we need to leave it behind" Tonk spoke.

A female spoke her voice furious "brother! How can you say that! Sedna has been nothing but, kind! We must honor her if no one in the domain will take her egg."

Sidon bit back a growl before trying to regain his composure. He knocked on the door cutting off any more conversation. The door opened and a girl with white hair and soft blue eyes stared at Sidon "Oh, your majesty!"

"None of that, please" Sidon said waving it off In the corner of his eyes seeing the only male, a brown haired boy who Sidon presumed to be Tonk. He froze and quickly looked down "I came to discuss about the egg, if they will stay in the domain or if you wish for them to stay with you" 

"Ah, I had a feeling you'd come" the elder spoke "my name is Fera, this is my grandson Tonk and this is Jessi. I'd invite you in but, I do not believe you'd fit through the door" the elder smiled as Sidon chuckled.

"It's true, but with all due respect. I request to ask what are your plans for the egg?" Sidon asked.

Jessi glared at Tonk as Fera spoke "If no Zora in the domain will take them, we are willing to take them with us, but we'd wish for someone to teach us about how to raise a Zora child" 

"Of course, I'll ask around. If no one can take them I'll let you know" Sidon said with a thankful smile. 

Jessi and Fera nodded before they bowed slightly "thank you, Prince Sidon" 

"You are welcome, I'll be back in the morning" Sidon said as he stood as much as he could and walked out of the inn. 

The rest of the day was spent going around Zora's domain speaking to all of the Zora. No one had agreed to take the egg in. Sidon walked into the palace as he rubbed the back of his neck.

He talked with Muzu and his father before walking back to his quarters. Not seeing the knowing smiles that they exchanged. Sidon opened the door and smiled. 

Link was laying on his back next to the pool of water Sidon used to sleep in, he had one hand in the water caressing the egg as his other hand held a book as he read. Lupus lay at Link's feet and lifted his head to gaze at Sidon, his tail wagging softly. 

Sidon closed the door and walked over to Link as he leaned forward allowing Sidon to sit where Link's head was. Once the Prince had settled Link lay his head on the Zora's lap. 

[Any luck?] Link asked when he set his book aside and drew his hand from the water. Sidon shook his head and Link sat up to turn and face the Zora noticing the solem expression [what's happened?]

"I over heard the elder's grandson saying he'll leave the egg behind if the travelers had to take them in" Sidon said as he balled his hand into a fist. 

[Is any Zora taking the egg in?] Link asked before he gently unfurled the fist with gentle hands.

Sidon shook his head "no, no one is willing" Sidon looked at Link at the champion grew lost in thought.

[Sidon...what would you say if we..] Link said as his hand slowed and stopped before he began to play with his fingers nervously. 

Sidon looked at the egg and noticed Link looking at them too. He reached and cupped the hylian's cheek. "Are you sure you are ready for this? We never spoken about having children"

[I know and I can't let the egg...] Link said his hands again slowed and stopped, this time Sidon took the smaller hands into his much larger ones.

Sidon gently kissed Link's temple earning a smile from the smaller male. "If you wish to keep them, I do not mind. I've been nervous to bring up the idea of children, but I knew I want to raise them with you" 

Link chuckled and nodded in agreement. Sidon pulled Link into his lap, but the champion backed up slightly so he could still sign [you are ok with this?]

"Yes, I'm alright with this. My father may have sorta already predicted this" Sidon said earning a chuckle from Link. 

[Alright, let's tell them in the morning.] Sidon nodded as he stood up with Link.

~next morning~

Sidon smiled softly into his pool, the Prince sighed and tapped the paper he was looking over. Riju, Teba and Yunobo were all coming to the Domain in a few days. Seeing the letters from the others saying they were either leaving soon or on their way.

It's has been awhile since the lands proclaimed new champions had just met up and talked. Sidon just smiled 'I have no idea how they will react about the egg'

Sidon looked up when a gentle hand touched his shoulder. [Morning, did you check on them?]

"Yes, they are sleeping" Sidon said almost chuckling when Link looked at him in confusion.

[How do you know that?]

"I'll show you" Sidon stood up and headed to the pool, he gently took Link's hand and touched the egg, Sidon's hand completely covered Link's own. "As you know Zora eggs are softer so they need to stay in the water to mature and grow. Well, since the shell is softer Zora's can tell when the child is asleep or awake. As awake as you can be in an egg" Sidon smiled as Link nodded for him to continue a smile of his own shining back "Do you feel movement?" 

Another shake of the head.

"But, do you feel their heart beat?" Sidon asked and after a few minutes Link who had closed his eyes snapped them open and nodded. "That's how you tell, when you can feel the faint heart beat is when you know they are sleeping"

Link pulled his arm out of the water utterly speechless. Before a smile grew on his face, Link then reached back into the water to caress the egg. 

[I know we have to tell your dad, but...] Link signed as he brought his gaze to Sidon when he removed his hand from the water.

Sidon smiled knowingly "you don't want the egg to be alone" Link nodded slowly. Lupus huffed drawing there attention towards the wolf and Sidon chuckled "no offense, Lupus"

The wolf just seemed to roll his eyes as Sidon spoke this time looking at Link "do you wish to stay and I'll tell my father"

[You don't mind?] Link signed.

Sidon shook his head "No, I don't mind"

Sidon soon left his and Link's room to the thrown room, King Dorphane and Muzu instantly knew the moment he stepped in. Their knowing looks and smiles said it all before he even said anything.

After that, a healer had come to check on the egg. Sidon wasn't surprised to hear the egg would hatch any day. King Dorphane sent Sidon back to Link and their new egg, saying all of his duties would be covered. Much like how King Dorphane and his own wife did on the weeks Mipha and Sidon were hatched.

It wasn't even a full day after everything, when Sidon and Link noticed the small egg begin to shake. Sidon was nervous for the egg, being much smaller then normal Zora eggs. 

With them being smaller they still hatched with only a little help from Sidon. Where he had to give a small cut to the egg, to help them along.

Sidon held Link's hand as they were both half submerged in the water and just as the egg opened to reveal the small blue baby Zora. Sidon instantly reached the small baby and held them in his arms. 

With a quick check, Sidon handed Link their little princess. The champion gently cupped her cheek as two soft green eyes opened to meet Link's blue and Sidon's yellow eyes. 

She squeaked softly and reached for them, they had a long week ahead of them.

~~~

Teba landed beside Riju and Yunobo, having been the last to arrive. Unknown to them, it had been two days since the new princess was hatched and Sidon and Link haven't gotten much sleep.

"That's...odd" Teba said as the three began to walk down the long bridge leading to the domain.

Yunobo looked at the Rito "what? What's odd?" The goron turned to the other two to also see a frown on Riju's face.

"Neither Link or Sidon are here to greet us" Teba said as they made there last leg across the long bridge. They all looked up when Rivan approached.

"Oh! Teba, Riju, Yunobo" Rivan said "I'm sorry that Sidon and Link couldn't come to greet you. King Dorphane will explain everything" he motions for them to follow and they soon did.

In the throne room, Dorphanes voice spoke "I'm sorry, that you came all of this way. We have a new member that joined the royal family two days ago."

Yunobo was the first to speak as he tried to keep his voice from squealing "What I can guess is Sidon and Link adopted?" 

"Yes, Sidon and Link apprehended monsters attacking travelers. The mother lost her life, but Link and Sidon decided to raise the hatchling" Dorphane said as he continue meeting the shocked faces of the three new champions "she hatched two days ago and it's usually the most difficult. For a newly hatched Zora, need a few weeks for the bonds to settle. Which means anyone she sees in that weeks time, she will deem her family" 

The three looked at each other all seemingly coming to the same agreement and Riju asked "where are they now?" 

"In their room" Dorphane said letting his smile show.

Teba stepped forward "I know how much the bonds means and much like us Rito, my wife and I had to do the same with my son when he was hatched. I also know that the first week can be tiring, I think we want to help out a bit for them, at least let them sleep."

Dorphane smiled more "of course, Rivan can you please show them the way"

"Of course your majesty" Rivan said bowing slightly.

Before they could start walking, Dorphane quickly spoke "oh! Would you mind telling Link Zelda will be here in a day?"

"Of course" Yunobo said with a smile before following Rivan deeper into the palace. The new champions followed and soon were in front of a door.

Riju knocked and after what seemed like awhile Sidon open the door, his tired eyes met them before realization dawns "oh my friends, I'm sorry we've been a bit preoccupied"

"It's alright Sidon, we're here to help" Yunobo cut off Sidon with a smile. 

"You don't mind being deemed family?" The Prince asked and looked back when fussing reached their ears. 

Teba just smiled "we wouldn't be here if we did" 

Sidon nodded and opened the door, revealing Link holding a small baby blue Zora, who's face was in the crook of his neck. The Prince went to Link's side and the instant both of her father's were in her range she calmed down. 

She then looked up to stare at the new comers and made a small grabbing hand towards them. Link looked at them with slight suprise before smiling. His hands to full to sign.

Riju was the first to approach and the small Zora wrapped a hand around the chief's finger. "She's strong" Riju said with a smile. 

Link chuckled as Teba and Yunobo followed "may I?" Teba asked and Link nodded. The Rito with practice ease and gentleness picked the small Zora into his arms.

The small Zora stared at them with wide curious eyes as she gently reached forward to touch Teba's beak. She then tried to reach Yunobo and the Goron obliged letting the small hand touch his much larger one. 

Teba turned to Link and Sidon as he smiled "get some rest, we can watch over her"

[But, she might start to get fussy when she notices us missing] Link signed.

Sidon nodded "yes, she's done that everytime one of us is in another room or not in reaching distance"

Teba waved it off as he spoke "I have a son, I know what to do. I went through this much like you two are doing now. My mom and dad taught me this trick when they watched over Tulin for us."

"Trick?" Sudon asked as Link tilted his head to the side.

"Yea" Teba said "do you have two things that might smell strongly of you two or one thing that smells strongly of both of you"

Link left instantly to what Teba believed was the bedroom and Sidon gently brushed his fingers over the hatchlings head with a smile. It didn't take long for Link to return, holding a blue sash (one like the one Mipha wore in the champions ballad) Sidon wore to the banquet at Hyrule, Link's own champion tunic in his other hand. 

"She mostly relies on smell when it comes to bonds." Teba explained "so when your smell starts to fade after you have left a room"

[She gets fussy] Link signed and Teba nodded.

He held the two garments close to the small Zora and Teba spoke "this should give you enough time to sleep, we'll be here" 

"Thank you" Sidon said with a greatful smile. 

Yunobo smiled waving it off kindly and Riju spoke "Oh Link, Zelda will be here tomorrow, just so you know"

Link gave an ok sign before he disappeared back into the bed room, Sidon soon following. Yunobo, Riju and Teba all moved to the couch. Well, Yunobo sat on the floor not wanting to destroy any of the furniture. Lupus who had woken up had laid at the feet of who ever held the small Zora. They had not realized it had gotten dark.

The first to wake the next morning was Sidon, looking more awake now. Riju was currently holding the Zora as Yunobo noticed his entrance. (He's to scared to hold her) "hey Sidon" 

"Hello my friends, how is she?" Sidon asked kneeling in front of Riju as the smaller Zora squeaked happily reaching for Sidon. Lupus remained at Riju's feet.

"She has been fine, we had to raid your kitchen for something to eat" Riju said with a smile, allowing Sidon to pick up his small daughter.

Sidon shrugged with a smile "that's why we had it stocked"

"Did you think of a name for her?" Teba asked as he walked into the room. 

"No not yet" Sidon said shaking his head "I'll ask Link when he wakes"

It wasn't long when Link entered the room, even though sleeping the full night his eyes were still looked slightly tired. Link smiled [thanks for the help guys]

"We're going to be here for awhile so we are glad to help" Teba said as a knock reached their ears. With a quick kiss to Sidon Link went to the door.

Link opened the door and stepped to the side allowing Zelda to walk in. "Hello, Zelda" Sidon said with a smile. The small Zora stared up at Zelda wide eyed and curious.

"Hi everyone" Zelda said with a smile getting creating in return, then kneeled infront of the hatchling and let her grab the Queen's fingers. "Have you thought of a name?"

[Not yet] Link signed as he sat next to Sidon as she squeaked and made grabbing hands toward Link.

Sidon allowed Link to pull her to his chest, where she snuggled with a small wag of her tail. Riju hummed drawing everyone gaze towards her "I have an idea, if you allow me"

"What is your idea Riju" Sidon said with a smile.

Riju tapped her chin "there is an old name that the Gerudo haven't used on awhile. It might mean and apply to both of you"

[What's the name?] Link signed after he situated his little princess to sit on his lap. Lupus clumped onto the couch and allowed the small Zora to play with his hair.

"Zarya" 

"Zarya" Zelda said softly looking at Riju she smiled "wasn't she a water priestess? Also a protector of warriors?"

Riju nodded "yea"

Link and Sidon looked at each other, then down at the new princess of the Zora. Sidon smiled warmly "Zarya?" Lupus's tail thumped on the tail almost in agreement.

[It's perfect] Link signed with a wide smile of his own.


End file.
